Meaning Behind the Violet Spider
by Evilshallprevail
Summary: She sunk into the chair in despair, resisting to put her hands in her hair in misery as she would mess up the perfectly placed hair. She wanted to scream but she couldn't. Not with the body of whom she kind of knew about. Why-why exactly was she Yu Ziyuan?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Hello. Obsessed with MXTX's stuff and read both SV and MDZS. Right now, I kind of have no time for the T****GCF because of all the university applications needed as well as taking several tests needed for uni. Omg, I'm going to die from the stress. I need halph.**

**Anyways, I also uploaded this on Ao3, so if you see it there, don't mind it, please.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Waking up as a Mother, a Wife and a Lady**

* * *

She could hear the voices faintly. Who were they calling? It was extremely noisy, so she decided to open her eyes to check out what was going on. Right in front of her face were two women and a man with worried faces, with her being held close by the man.

She held her head, slowly getting up. She was getting a headache because everything was too confusing.

"What happened." She asked, no, she demanded these strangers because why would anyone worry about her when she had a pretty nasty personality, and she knows it.

"My lady... you had a Qi Deviation after training too hard. We thought we lost you." She blinked in confusion, but because of her face, it looked like she was sneering.

"Mmh, I'll just rest. Do not disturb me." She quickly got up and away from the man who called her 'his lady', letting the women pick her up when she swayed momentarily, and let them lead her towards her destination.

So she turned towards the two that were probably her servants when they finally reached a room. Since they were worried about her, they must be extremely loyal to her...or whoever she might currently be.

"Unless there is an emergency, keep the others out." She offhandedly said before entering and shut the door in front of their faces.

As she walked towards the mirror impatiently, it felt a bit foreboding. She closed her eyes to calm herself down, trying not to freak out or panic about what she had seen. She once more opened her eyes to inspect the features reflected in the mirror, twisting herself around.

She sunk into the chair in despair, resisting to put her hands in her hair in misery as she would mess up the perfectly placed hair.

She wanted to scream but she couldn't. Not with the body of whom she kind of knew about. Why-why exactly was she Yu Ziyuan?

Does that mean that that man was Yu Ziyuan's husband, Jiang Fengmian? And those women were Yu Ziyuan's trustworthy maids, Jinzhu and Yinzhu?

She bit on her carefully manicured nails, lost and upset. First of all, what memories does she have of Yu Ziyuan? She wasn't the main character at all, so she doesn't know how she interacts typically with anyone except for her family and the protagonist, Wei Wuxian...or perhaps Wei Ying since it didn't seem like he has his courtsey name yet.

So she got up and tried searching for something around the room. Off to the side, there was a carefully placed Dizi. She carefully lifted it up, spinning it around in wonder.

Was this the reason why Wei Wuxian could play the dizi? Was it for acknowledgement from the bitterly strict lady of the house? She clutched it for a bit before placing it back down on its holder.

As she inspected the room, she noticed that everything only belonged to Yu Ziyuan, meaning that Jiang Fengmian and her slept separately, and that kind of made her thankful that she didn't have to spend time with somebody she doesn't really know about. Jiang Fengmian would have noticed how out of character his wife is and would have probably killed her off for possession.

She needed help, desperately. Hell, she would even take a useless system from SV.

But it seems like nothing pops up and she was all alone in this mess.

She looked at the delicate, snowy hands that Yu Ziyuan has, it didn't have any wounds and were slim, unlike hers that was full of scars due to some cooking accidents and fat like her father's.

With much reluctance, she assumed the role of Yu Ziyuan. She looked carefully at herself in the mirror; from a slouched and defeated posture, she made sure to change it with a straight and a proud one.

She was clueless about anything in the MDZS universe, and she had to correct that. But first, she had to know which way was which in her own house. And what better way to do that than spend time with her children? It will give her plenty of excuses when watching the children run amock.

Sooner or later, the children would hear about her conditions and throw a fit, heading towards her room...probably. If they did, she could get to know her new role as a mother, a wife, and the lady of a large clan. She hated to use any children, but she didn't have any choice but to adapt.

So while waiting for them to come to her, she would take out any books she had in her room.

It was a good thing that she has knowledge in Mandarin that came from Yu Ziyuan. If she didn't, she'd be dead when she woke up.

It took some time for the children to come to her room, and when they did, they were a lot noisier than she thought.

"Please! Why can't we get to A-Niang?" "A-Niang! Are you alright?" The unfamiliar sound of children rang piercingly from the dead silence it once was.

"Young Miss, Young master, please. The lady is currently not well and is resting." Oh, she forgot that she requested them to keep others out.

"It's fine. Let the children in." She hoped what she said was expected of a lady of her status.

The doors to her room slowly slid open and in came in three little kids that looked worried about her condition.

"A-Niang! Are you alright? A-Die said that you had a Qi Deviation!" Yu Ziyuan's, no, her son pounced on her, eyes wide with worry as he clutched to the hem of sleeves.

"A-Niang! Do you need anything?" The only daughter threw herself onto her lap, mimicking what her brother just did.

"Yu-Furen...is it my fault?" Came the voice of the unexpectedly quiet child. She looked up from the gazes of Yu Ziyuan's children to the child that was recently adopted into the family. He squirmed in place, eyes watery with tears threatening to come out. She sighed, Yu Ziyuan was always too harsh on the child. She understood the need to do it, but she could have just quietly settled it with her husband, leaving the kids alone and happy with no strangers butting into their mess.

"What are you squirming for. It's not your fault, so stop feeling guilty." She spoke out what she hoped was as kind as the original Yu Ziyuan would go.

"A-Niang, are you feeling better?" She looked back down to her youngest child, feeling guilty that she took away his mother, replaced his mother.

"Mmh. I was just reckless. You three should never attempt to do what I just did. If I ever hear that any of you do anything that I did with carelessness, I will flog you." Yu Ziyuan threatened them, making them nod quickly.

"What about you, Yu-Furen?" Wei Ying spoke up timidly. She looked up from patting my children's head. She thought about what she said and nodded inwardly.

"I won't do it anymore, either. As a promise, I'll go anywhere you lead me to." It made the children's eyes brightened.

"Really, A-Niang?" If this was the reaction they made, the original must have never really played with her children.

Yu Ziyuan nodded, and they all were delightedly happy. She soon quickly shoo the kiddies out so they could all get a good nights rest. Yu Ziyuan thought inwardly that she would have to because dealing with children would be tiring.

* * *

**END!**

* * *

**Thank you to my beta for checking over this for me even though he's not in the fandom. And thank Grammarly that I've managed to write this okay even though it still needs to work on flexibility and slangs that people would use. **

**Grammarly only helps with my spelling check and all, but not how I phrase it, so the next post would be checked over by my beta for some advice or something about it because us humans are more flexible. I don't know how many words are marked in either red or yellow because of slang usage or how I phrase my words.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoop, forgot this**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Avoiding the Husband**

* * *

It was a bright day outside, so the three decided to take her towards where they usually fly the kites to shoot them down. Yu Ziyuan walked calmly alone while the children ran rambunctiously around her. Wei Ying had provoked Jiang Cheng into chasing him while Jiang Yanli tried to mediate between the two of them. At first, the three were scared of what her reaction might be, but after she completely ignored them, they continued playing.

It didn't really matter to Yu Ziyuan as they were still children. None of them was using hurtful words, so she let them be.

She looked around to find kites littered around the floor. The children picked them up, choosing which one with a look of wonder and awe on their faces.

She stood back behind them, keeping a careful watch just in case they hurt themselves. Jiang Yanli stood back with Yu Ziyuan after helping the boys set up.

Yu Ziyuan kept a careful watch on her words. "...A-Li, do you not want to join them?" She asked.

Jiang Yanli flinched at being asked, making Yu Ziyuan wonder if she messed up.

"It's fine, A-Niang. I prefer to watch here with you." The small child, not even the age of 8, spoke.

Yu Ziyuan knew there was more towards her words, but didn't push it.

"Look! I was able to do it farther than you!" Wei Ying bragged, hands on his hips as he puffed up his chest.

"It was only a bit!" Jiang Cheng pouted.

"Wei Ying, do not be arrogant. A-Cheng, more practice for you." Yu Ziyuan called out, making the boys look at her. "Yes, A-Niang/Yu-Furen" They spoke at the same time.

Jiang Cheng and Wei Ying once more argued between each other, speaking about whose technique is better than whose, which one went more farther, and even just petty things like whose arrow or kite looks more better.

"Now, now." A familiar purple figured man came out of the pathway. "Do not fight." Yu Ziyuan went still the instant she saw him. This was bad; she wasn't prepared in seeing him. She could tolerate trying to deceive the children, but not the husband who knew about his stubborn wife!

She ignored the look of sadness from her husband to look straight at the children, watching them closer than ever.

She ignored when he stood beside her, greeting his little daughter, who ran up to meet him.

"My Lady, are you well." Her husband asked softly.

"As well as I'll ever be." She snarked, as she wasn't able to stop her mouth from flowing. The sadness that sparked on his eyes made her guilty, so she sighed.

"Yes, I am fine. Thank you for asking." Yu Ziyuan steadfastly ignored the brightened look that he gave her. Jiang Fengmian urged their daughter to join the boys, making Yu Ziyuan wonder whether Jiang Yanli was as good as them.

It turns out that Jiang Yanli has more skill, shooting down a kite with a precision the boys didn't have. It made the boys clamour her, trying to persuade Jiang Yanli to teach them.

It really made her heart warmed for a moment, but then she realised that there was a big battle between the adults. She toyed the ring around her finger, hoping that the atmosphere between them didn't feel awkward to him as it was to her. She hoped he didn't try to converse with her.

But unfortunately, the luck was not with her when he tries to spark up a conversation.

"My Lady... were you that angry to the point of a Qi Deviation?" That tone of his felt like she kicked a hurt puppy. She closed her eyes in a huff, wanting to scream.

"Are you that daft? It was just a training accident. I am not that fragile." She spat out. She wasn't ever married but having to wake up with a husband and a gaggle of children; she felt nervous. Also, it wasn't like she has the most delightful personality ever.

"Also..." She turned to look at him at last when he trailed off. He had his hands into his robes, seemingly wanting to get something out.

In his hand was a hairpin with a soft purple coloured lotus.

"I found this coincidentally in the market, and I thought of you. Would you wear it, my lady?" His gentle smile made me want to squint at how bright it was. His smile could soften the knees of any gender with how much you feel accepted and treasured in that smile. She doesn't get how the original could ever resist that smile and smooth words of his.

Yu Ziyuan ignored the flush that came towards her face to accept it. She looked away from Jiang Fengmian, muttering her thanks, and concentrated on looking back towards the children.

If she had just looked back, she would have seen the love in his eyes as he observed his wife's reddened face.

Yu Ziyuan looked at the slowly darkening sky to call out towards the children.

"We're going back." Yu Ziyuan ignored the momentarily protests to stand up and started to walk her way back. Knowing how kids work, she could hear scramblings as they hurriedly clean up their mess before scampering right behind her.

Jiang Fengmian walked steadily beside me, a smile still painted on his face. Jiang Cheng and Wei Ying ran up ahead, chasing each other while Jiang Yanli jogged to keep up with the boys.

When we reached back home, Yu Ziyuan made the instant decision to separate our paths from there, as the children were steadily collected by Yinzhu and Jinzhu to take their baths.

"Would you care for a cup of tea?" She paused midway, cursing inwardly that her plans to leave him were foiled. Yu Ziyuan pursed her lips and decided to take up on that invitation of his.

They both walked towards wherever his destination was, which meant that she was just following him because she clearly did not get the original Yu Ziyuan's memories.

At the end of the pier, it was a quaint place for people to enjoy the scenery while drinking tea. Yu Ziyuan carefully sat down right after Jiang Fengmian did, choosing to take the furthest chair so she couldn't get any mistakes on that.

But she did let him pour the tea for both of them, as he seems to be willing to do that. She didn't bother talking, choosing to sip on her tea idly as she looked at the lotus in full bloom.

She glanced back at the man that was her husband. She wondered why he was smiling at her like that, so she decided to ask. "What?" She asked rudely.

"You didn't get angry at A-Xian." In her mind, Yu Ziyuan could hear the unspoken words '_ For the first time'._ But she knew that with Jiang Fengmian's personality, he wouldn't be the type to do that.

"That was because he was training well." She spoke, the teacup raised to her lips as she wondered when exactly did the others start calling the protagonist 'A-Xian', as she remembered after watching MDZS multiple times. But it appears that there was already a courtesy name for the protagonist. She wasn't sure when they would exactly give a courtesy name for a child as the others appear to have already gotten their courtesy name when they're less than 20 years old.

"Why do you condemn A-Xian?" He asked. It made her flare in annoyance. "Why do you not play with your children more? That boy spent more time with you than A-Li and A-Cheng combined." She scoffed, feeling upset. She finally understood that no matter how she acted, she was similar to the original no matter what — no wonder she was chosen for this role out of anyone.

"My lady..." The tone this time was in disapproval. Yu Ziyuan stamped down the prickling feeling of annoyance and raised up her chin. "I will spend more time with the boy, so you better spend time with your biological children." She looked away from him, her hair flowing the motion of her head.

"If you promise that." Jiang Fengmian smiled at her.

So the next day, she pulled Wei Ying away, leading him into the library to personally teach him some things that he should know in the future. He looked at her with shiny eyes, taking in whatever she said with clarity.

"Good job." She patted his head softly and awkwardly. It was a mistake. She was immediately blinded by the protagonist halo that Wei Ying had with his bright smile.

It was about a shichen later when she stopped the lesson because she knew that while Wei Ying might be bright, he was still just a child. So she told him to read some books from the library while she got out her own, trying to absorb anything so she could adapt to this world.

Wei Ying came up to the table they shared with books clutched in his arms, sitting down politely to start reading.

The two of them shared a moment of silence to read, and Wei Ying broke that silence.

"Yu-Furen..." She looked at the child who fidgeted with hesitation.

"Could you teach me the dizi?" Yu Ziyuan didn't pause to say yes. In the future, he would protect her son. Because of that reason, he would have to defend himself first so that she would give him all the weapons needed, no matter what.

"Tomorrow, you will start." She promised.

At night when Jiang Fengmian came to meet with her, she didn't skip a beat to inform him straight away. She wouldn't take a no from him. But thankfully for him, he gave his blessings for Wei Ying to learn the dizi from her. When she asked her children, only one was interested.

Jiang Cheng didn't have any interests in it, only excited that it meant that Jiang Fengmian was free to teach him instead. Jiang Yanli wanted to spend more time with her mother, so she also joined in the lesson.

She taught them how to blow into it to make notes, how each note sounded, and which finger to press into. After that were just basic things like 'Twinkle Twinkle', or' Hot Cross Bun', which was one of the more simpler songs.

Wei Ying unsurprisingly took up to the dizi quickly, so Yu Ziyuan didn't have any problems moving on to a bit more difficult ones like 'Lan Hua Hua', or 'Xiao He Tang Shui'.

Teaching someone was a new experience that she never had before in her life. Huh, maybe she should consider teaching the disciples as well.

* * *

**END!**

* * *

**I am now a great fan of 5sos**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm updating 2 in a row because this chapter is pretty short..**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Watching Jiang Fengmian praise Wei Ying and unintentionally ignored his own _son,_ she understood finally understood why the original was that bitter.

It seems that no matter what she tried to do, Jiang Fengmian didn't get why he was wrong. Instead of bothering to argue with him (which failed multiple times from both her and the original), she decided to treat the man with a cold shoulder, not bothering to answer him at all if it was a trifal thing like trying to converse with her.

She treated Wei Ying the same as she treated her children, no matter how awkward she may be with any of them. He was a child that would grow up to have insecurity issues, and as a person who grew up in a world that had Child Protection Services, she would raise him well as it was in her duty and because she could.

Jiang Fengmian had never included Jiang Cheng in anything much if it was between him and Wei Ying, and that nerved her a lot. Choosing one child over the other; if one of them were to die to save the other, which one would he pick, she wondered.

The look on her son's face made her feel bitter. Adopting and keeping a child of his old crush was one thing, but neglecting his own son was another. Whether unintentionally or not, she couldn't stand it at all.

That man should have taught his son some moves as well, but instead, he focused it all on the other child. But, she took a deep breath. She wasn't Yu Ziyuan, who was petty enough to condemn a child. Instead, she'll just take it out only on the man.

She treated him with a cold look whenever he did that, spending her whole day with her own children as Jiang Fengmian took care of Wei Ying. Yu Ziyuan was right with her feelings, but where and how she aimed it at was wrong.

So she picked up a regular whip from her room and walked back to where the three were, stuffing it into the belt of her clothes.

She picked up her son from his hiding spot- who was startled at ever being picked up- and walked away to a different area. Looking down at her son, who was clearly enjoying being picked up, she felt a bit troubled at having to put him down, but she needed to train him for the future.

As a mother to an heir of a large Sect, she would have to pass down her weapon towards him, and her only inheriting one was Zidian.

"A-Niang?" Jiang Cheng asked in confusion.

"Since your father clearly doesn't want to teach you, I will." She took out the whip and gave it to him. If he doesn't want to educate her son, then she would have to step up and prepare his heir.

"In the future, you will be inheriting Zidian since your sister is not going to be training in anything, only in self-defence." And Yu Ziyuan made sure of that since she is the Leader's only daughter.

"So you will learn from me today." Yu Ziyuan continued, and it was a good thing that she still retained the original's muscle memories, so she flowed through the moves cleanly and elegantly.

Her son was clearly happy to be taught by his mother, with him learning enthusiastically and basically a human sponge. But as he was still young, he had to rest soon after lest he damages his muscles even with a cultivator's healing prowess.

She walked through the steps with Jiang Cheng, feeling exasperated when he somehow got tangled up in the whip.

She couldn't help but chuckle a bit as she helped him disentangle himself when all the struggles he did made it even worst. "A-Cheng, training is all about patience. You can't be hasty unless you want your style to be all thug-like, unlike the poise and grace it is supposed to be." She explained to him, tugging the final part to free him.

Once she picked him up and settled in place, Jiang Cheng started following through the motions Yu Ziyuan showed him with enthusiasm.

Far away unnoticed by the two, Jiang Fengmian -who had tucked in Wei Ying and Jiang Yanli for a nap, and went to search for his wife and wayward son- fondly watch at a distance as he saw Jiang Cheng try his best to copy his mother's artistic technique, failing as he keeps on getting either getting tangled in it or trip over it.

The next day, Jiang Fengmian had given his son his own whip instead of having it borrowed from Yu Ziyuan.

* * *

**END!**

* * *

**Lmao, I had a normal conversation with my friend about cannabalism. We talked about who to eat first out of our group of friends, why, and which part to eat. **


	4. Chapter 4

**As I copied and pasted this as I forgot to post it here, I curse the person one floor up my apartment for singing in the middle of the freaking night, starting from 1 am to about 3 am. I curse that you get a cold and lose your voice forever. I don't care if I am being mean and harsh, but if every one of you has to hear the sounds of shrieks after midnight and considering that this is Japan, you'd find plenty of singers who suck at singing. **

**I am a light sleeper, so unless I play music with HEADPHONES as EARPHONES doesn't _FREAKING WORK_, I can't sleep.**

**At least the sounds of a zooming motorbike during the summers would go once or twice at about 12 am. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Day 1**

* * *

Yu Ziyuan had the urge to sweat buckets full. She has been in this world for just about a month or so, so she didn't expect to be brought to the three days-long Annual Sect Leader meeting. The meeting was held in LanlingJin Sect this time. They had to prepare a ride to Lanling by boat and then carriage because they were carrying children with them.

It was extremely stiff and formal, something she disliked.

"I heard that Jin-Furen had a Qi deviation not too long ago."

"But I heard that it was Yu-Furen?"

"They had it at the same time?"

"Is it just a coincidence, or is it because of malicious intent?"

"It must be malicious intent because there is no way both would have a Qi Deviation at the same time."

Yu Ziyuan tried her best to ignore the whispering and gossips. Still, she couldn't take it anymore, so she harshly brought down her teacup that was void of liquid already, silencing the gossip mongers.

"Is this an important meeting between Sect leaders, or is this the market? How disgraceful." Yu Ziyuan scoffed, ignoring the looks from Jiang Fengmian, who tried to calm her down.

She ignored the whispering taunts that came from the others after her act.

"Why must God forsake me to this bullshit." The words were softly whispered, but Yu Ziyuan could clearly hear it. Immediately, it felt like there were no filters when she spoke.

"Mood." She muttered, before realizing what she had said, covering her mouth with a sleeve and hoped that nobody heard that as that meme was hundreds of years too early for this era.

She looked to the side to see a wide-eyed woman staring at her in shock. She was dressed in the yellow garbs of the LanlingJin Sect, seated right beside the man-whore that was called Jin Guangshan. It immediately clicked into her head. This was Jin-Furen, the supposed friend of Yu Ziyuan.

An understanding sparked between them, so both started to smile at each other.

"Yu-Furen, it has been a while. Are you recovering fine?" Jin-Furen spoke with her lips behind her sleeves.

"Yes, I suppose it has been a while, Jin-Furen. How about you?" Yu Ziyuan smiled at her before looking at her husband.

"Well, I should catch up with Jin-Furen to make sure that everything is fine." Yu Ziyuan informed him.

"Yes, it seems that we will only be a distraction if we stayed here for any longer. If we were here, it looks like we would never be getting anywhere with unrelated topics." Yu Ziyuan looked at Jin-Furen, wanting to laugh at that remark because it sure made the leaders in the room rage with anger as it called out on their gossiping behavior.

So they got up together at the same time and excused themselves out of the room. Both ladies of different Sects didn't bother speaking anything once they were far away enough from the meeting room.

They came to a stop at a door that was elaborately decorated. Jin-Furen flagged down a passing disciples to fetch some tea for both of them to drink. She opened the door to a room that had a bookshelf on the corner and a table with two chairs in the middle of the room.

"This is my very own private tea room, filled with silencing talisman. So anything you say wouldn't be heard by anyone outside." Jin-Furen said.

They only stared at each other after sitting down on the table Jin-Furen had in her room, not knowing what to speak.

"Well...Qi Deviation?" Yu Ziyuan spoke up first.

"Yes," Jin-Furen nodded. "It seems like we came from the same place after that incident." She said as she massaged her temples.

"Well, at least you got a nice husband. My husband is a total man-whore, and I am thankful that I don't have to touch him at all." Jin-Furen sighed out, smacking a palm on the table irritably.

"Urgh, I started getting why Yu Ziyuan was bitter like that after getting into her life. It was starting to get annoying on how condescending he was getting." Yu Ziyuan rolled her eyes, recalling every incident she had been getting into after 'moving' here.

"Hey, at least you know your character's name. I didn't know mine until I had to get my son to tell me after prompting and tricking him a bit. Do you know how hard it was to not sucker-punch Jin Guangshan?" Jin-Furen spat out before recovering. "Anyways, My name is Jin Ruoyue, birth name Fanhua." She said, crossing her legs. She decided to go the other way because all they know about the original Yu Ziyuan's history was her name.

"...Yu Ziyuan, birth name Hairong." It made Jin-Furen huff in annoyance.

"Your name is a lot better as it is connected to the plot in a way as you married a guy who is surrounded by lotuses and water. Burning Moon? Lethal Flower? What's wrong with people. Anyways, since people would be suspicious, call me A-Hua. In turn, I'll call you A-Rong since A-Yuan's already taken." Yu Ziyuan had to pause as it has been a while since anyone bothered to talk that long. Even she and her husband would speak in short sentences. But, Yu Ziyuan followed with a nod. "The protagonists' future sons." She said. A knocking was heard, and both ladies looked at the door.

"Anyways, I hope you like Oolong because it is mine, and thankfully the original's favorite." Jin Ruoyue got up to take the tray of tea over from the disciple.

"It's fine. It's a change for once because ever since I came here, it has always been Lotus Tea." Yu Ziyuan accepted the poured tea from her fellow transmigrator, inhaling the warming scent of Oolong.

"Oh? I've never drunk Lotus tea before." The Jin matriarch idly said

"Next time, should I bring some?" Yu Ziyuan offered, gaining a nod in acceptance. Both sipped on the tea in silence.

"Urgh, I can't take it!" Jin Ruoyue placed down the cup harshly on the table. Yu Ziyuan only kept on sipping the tea.

"What are we going to do in the future? You're going to die, and my status is unknown, and my husband raped to death!" Jin Ruoyue ranted, sleeves flying everywhere with the flailing movements her arms made.

"Prepare your son from death. I am going to give more weapons and skills to my children. Yes, the protagonist, and yes, Jiang Yanli as well." Yu Ziyuan noticed the look Jin Ruoyue gave her and decided to answer the unquestioned words as well.

"My husband is an absolute asshole! I tried every arsenal I could get and give my son some common sense, but because he's dumb, it's not working!" Jin Ruoyue covered her face with her hands in misery.

"Which one?" Yu Ziyuan asked, not knowing whether it was Jin Ruoyue's husband or son. It made Jin Ruoyue put down her hands to give Yu Ziyuan a dead stare.

"Both." Yu Ziyuan could only answer with an 'Ah' after that response,

"So what have you been teaching your children? You brought your children, right? Cause I made sure to give A-Xuan some body armor as well as making him watch his surroundings by smacking him whenever he doesn't pay attention. He's so pouty and angry each time I did that, but with that cute cheeks puffing up each time, omg, my baby!" Jin Ruoyue squealed. Yu Ziyuan nodded, a bit overwhelmed by the blabbermouth and the fact that her personality didn't deter her away.

"I have recently started on training Wei Ying with the dizi, Jiang Yanli with self-defense, and Jiang Cheng with the whip. Soon, I'll teach them how to dodge objects sooner or later as you did." Yu Ziyuan sipped on her tea after speaking.

"Hmmm, that seems reasonable. You could disguise the dodging training for kids with dodgeball or 'The floor is lava.' That's what I do for the younger disciples, especially my son. That will give them training and hopefully make them able to dodge Wen Zhuliu's breaker core." Jin Ruoyue waved her hands.

"Breaker core?" Yu Ziyuan asked with a raised brow, gaining a serious nod.

"A-Rong, I think we have to write down the events just in case we forget anything major so we could check on it. All the characters and what role they play, the plot, and the aftermaths." Jin Ruoyue fiddled with her sleeves, staring at her tea that reflected her face.

Yu Ziyuan took a deep sip before putting it down softly, nodding in agreement. Jin Ruoyue immediately flew out of her seat, getting papers and a calligraphy set to place on the table.

"So, we are currently years away from the beginning-"

* * *

When the meeting was over for the day, Jiang Fengmian walked towards Jin Guangshan, intending to inquire where their wives were.

"They're probably in Jin-Furen's tea room." Jin Guangshan said carelessly, hands waving in dismissal as he fanned himself. "If you would, please, follow me."

Jiang Fengmian walked side-by-side with Jin Guangshan, both heading towards their wives.

"I've heard the rumors, by the way. How is Yu-Furen doing?" Jin Guangshan asked, knowing how close their wives are.

"After some observations, she seems to be in full health. What about Jin-Furen?" Jiang Fengmian was curious because, according to the rumors, both wives seem to have entered a Qi Deviation at the same time. There must be something behind it.

"Hmmm, she is the same? Only, she talks a lot more now." Jin Guangshan also had the same thought as him, only not as severe. His wife is a lot less angry after that Qi Deviation. He wasn't worried at all, more like he was a lot more gleeful that she changed. His wife had stopped being angry and always berated him for getting into women's bed. Instead, she ignores what he does. But the only worrying thing was that whenever she notices him leaving, she would always mutter under her breath, "It's a miracle that he doesn't have any diseases from this.". He knew the dangers of this already, so he always goes after unclaimed women or a high-class brothel that ensured there were no infected women.

When they arrived, Jin Guangshan knocked on the door. They didn't get any answer. He tried even louder. Still no response.

Both men stared at each other in worry before Jin Guangshan decided to open the door.

The sound of yellings hit them in an instant. Jin Guangshan and Jiang Fengmian realized that Jin Ruoyue had placed a silencing talisman in that instant.

They were talking about farming in the Burial Mounds of all things.

"Can you even grow something like that? There's no way that anything like that would happen, are you crazy?!" Yu Ziyuan shouted at Jin Ruoyue.

"Excuse me? It's called theories for a reason! The-o-ry! You never know unless you tried! There's only a lot of resentment energy in there. If we get a lot of good fertilizers, it may work!" Jin Ruoyue countered. Her fingers that were dyed in ink tapped insistently on the table.

"'May work,' your mom! Things would become instantly skeletonized or even evolve into something bigger and uglier! Do you want a monstrous vegetable!?" Yu Ziyuan cursed, exasperatingly throwing her hands up.

"Why not? It may be edible! If you hunt for your meat, you should hunt for your vegetables as well!" Jin Ruoyue pointed at Yu Ziyuan, making both women glare at each other.

The sound of fake coughing interrupted the ladies, making them halt in place in favor of staring at their husbands like they were caught.

"You seem like you were having fun, my lady." Jiang Fengmian smiled, glad to see his wife having fun with her friend.

"What time is it?" Jin Ruoyue asked, bringing her hands down to her side.

"It's already 6 pm, wife." Her husband decided to answer her. Jin Ruoyue gasped, hands held in front of her face to cover her mouth. Yu Ziyuan blinked in surprise.

"It's been three shichen already?" Jin Ruoyue gestured with her head towards Yu Ziyuan to follow her, intending to find a place to wash their hands.

"We'll be going to wash our hands and find the children." Jin Ruoyue declared before both women headed off.

Hands clean, they searched for the children, who were probably fighting at this point.

"Is your son engaged to my daughter at this point?" Yu Ziyuan asked down the halls. Jin Ruoyue nodded.

"From what my husband said, it seems so." She said, opening the door to the outside training place.

And lo behold, there was a fight already.

"What's going on here." Posture straight and rigid with hands clasped together, Yu Ziyuan descended down the stairs. The little kiddies, from their own children to the Jin Sect disciples, paused.

"They won't stop bothering Shijie!" Wei Ying pointed at the leader that was admittedly an ugly kid.

Yu Ziyuan stared down at the boy, feeling smug that she was able to make a kid cry and run with just a stare. Meanwhile, Jin Ruoyue stared at the cute children that were not of her own, eyes blinded by the protagonist halo and the chubby cheeks of the Jiang children. Her head zoomed on her own son that was far away, not butting into the mess and not in the mess at the same time.

"Jin Zixuan! Why didn't you help your fiancee and your future brothers-in-law!" Jin Ruoyue dragged her son with his ears before sighing. "Where did I go wrong with your education?" That made her pause in realization. "Oh wait, it's not me, but that crackhead. May he burst like a piñata." She swore under her breath, and she stopped pinching her son's ears to lead him back inside.

"When did you become so callous with women?" Yu Ziyuan ignored the crazy women in favor of looking at her children. Yes, including Wei Ying. She bent down to her height and inspected their injuries. Jiang Yanli seems to have been pushed down -with the way she was sitting- as well as having her hair pulled. That's when Jiang Cheng and Wei Ying got offended on her behalf and started the fight. Jiang Cheng was punched in the face while Wei Ying had been scratched.

Yu Ziyuan gently touched the injuries, medical information flowing in her mind.

"Apologies, A-Rong, I will be sure to re-educate all the spoilt brats." Jin Ruoyue's face was sincerely apologetic.

"It's fine. Do you have any meds for them?" Yu Ziyuan turned to her friend who nodded.

"Mmh, I'll direct a disciple to your room and make them fetch a kit for you." Jin Ruoyue told her before dragging her kid off.

Right when she left, a disciple dressed in yellow garbs came to direct her.

She picked both boys up because they were beaten up while letting Jiang Yanli cling to her tightly, a fact that the original would never do.

She let the disciple lead them to the guest room. She thanked the disciple before heading in, immediately grimacing when she saw Jiang Fengmian seated, seemingly having been waiting for them.

"A disciple will come in with a medical kit. The children in the Jin Sect seems so unruly and uneducated." Yu Ziyuan raged silently. Jiang Fengmian stood up with worry, collecting Jiang Cheng and Jiang Yanli into his arms while she still held Wei Ying, who clung tightly to her.

"What happened?" Jiang Fengmian asked.

"Jin Zixun pushed down Shijie and pulled her hair!" Jiang Cheng furrowed his eyebrows in frustration, which reminded Yu Ziyuan of her own. Of course, Jin Zixun. That bratty guy who deserved to have a curse on him.

"A-Die, A-Niang. Please don't punish them." Jiang Yanli tugged on her father's robes. Yu Ziyuan paused before speaking. "Who won?"

Their dropped jaws -from adult to the youngest- made her amused.

"A-Niang?" Jiang Yanli implored.

"Who. Won?" Yu Ziyuan repeated.

"Us, of course! But Jin Zixun called for backup, so we were overwhelmed." Wei Ying pouted, crossing his arms.

"...Only five more joined Jin Zixun. You basically lost, so after we go back home, I'm going to train you harder, so you don't get overwhelmed next time." In the future, people will exaggerate that the protagonist has killed over 2000 people in the battle. If that is true, then she would make that count 5000 instead. It was ridiculous because the other cultivators were there as well. What did they do the entire time? Sit around and shriek as corpse devoured the enemy?

She turned over to her only daughter, "That goes for you too, A-Li" Yu Ziyuan stared at Jiang Yanli, daring her to make any excuses for not joining any training. Jiang Yanli was practically a daughter of a minor lord, so Yu Ziyuan was surprised that she wasn't kidnapped or even killed before she was supposed to.

Jiang Yanli bowed to her mother's wish.

Yu Ziyuan walked towards the door and got the kit from another disciple after the awaited knock, setting Wei Ying down on the chair and fixed him up. She could hear her husband setting down their children as well and checked upon them as well. Both boys were bruised and scraped, but not much blood.

"Next time you get into a fight, I expect you to win no matter what." She idly said as she finished bandaging Wei Ying's scraped knees.

"Yes! Yu-Furen!" Yu Ziyuan pretended not to see the bright smile on his face to prevent being blinded by it.

Beside her, Jiang Fengmian had also finished with Jiang Cheng's wounds. Her son seems to be happy with the attention his father was giving him.

"If you're going to give them guidance, please do not do it too harshly, my Lady." Jiang Fengmian said with a smile, making her raise an eyebrow at the words.

"Harsh is harsh. Unless the children face it, none would ever experience reality." Yu Ziyuan bit out, annoyed at how coddling he was being.

This was a world filled with dangerous things and barely any safety regulations, a world where the art of fighting is going to be an everyday thing around. Winning in fights would give prestige and honor to one, as well as their Sect, so of course, she would make sure that the children would be well trained. Wei Ying, having lived on the streets for a while, knows the rules of survival even at a young age. But unfortunately, her children were blind to any hardship at all as they had parents to shield them from the ugliness of the world.

She would make sure that they know such things so they wouldn't hesitate nor freeze. She would make sure that their minds wouldn't get foggy to the point of carelessness. They would know danger so that they could react well to it.

* * *

**END!**

* * *

**Has any of you watched Dr. Stone on Netflix? I got hooked even if I don't know some half of it because I was using Japanese subtitle as Japan Netflix seems to think that it was too much of a bother to translate all those Science science blah blah blah. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, hello. Back again, not in college because of the boomer remover! This is bad, at this rate, imma be going to college during summer vacation. Well, there is absolutely nothing to do anyways... Whoop**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Day 2**

* * *

On the second day of the meeting, both women knew that they desperately need a babysitter to help separate their children not to fight, so at least the future will still be untouched. Then just like that, they found the perfect one.

Nie Mingjue is a teen, but he wasn't arrogant like the other teenage disciples. He willingly took responsibilities in taking care of 3 children on top of his own younger sibling, only wanting companions for the said younger sibling. Both of them cooed at the rough but sweet boy, and even then, he didn't back out from embarrassment as most teenage boys tend to do.

Yu Ziyuan and Jin Ruoyue went back to the room to discuss the plot once more so that Meng Yao wouldn't have to dirty his hands. Nie Huaisang wouldn't have a need to scheme, and none would die a useless death.

"Grandbabies! A-Rong, we should be thinking about our future grandbabies, A-Ling and A-Yuan!" Jin Ruoyue squealed when she thought about the future babies that their children would have. Yu Ziyuan made a face.

"You're talking about grandchildren already when ours are still but a child? What's wrong with you? Were you an old lady before you came?" She berated to the yellow-robed woman who gasped indignantly.

"Excuse you, but if our children didn't get together, A-Ling wouldn't happen, and everything would be doomed! Canon wouldn't be able to go with the timeline, and who knows if we're going to be doomed to be controlled by Fate or some similar deity! Do you know how bad that would be? If we failed, cannon wouldn't be able to continue, and we can't see what's in front of us later on!" Jin Ruoyue ranted, her arms waving around violently as her chest heaved with exertion.

Yu Ziyuan rested her cheek on her hand, drumming her fingers on the table before pointing at Jin Ruoyue with grace. "In the first place, wouldn't Meng Yao be blackened because of you?" It made Jin Ruoyue gape at her.

"You're right! Everything would be laid at my feet! Everything started out because of Jin-Furen and her jealousy!" She wailed into her hands, banging her head on the table in frustration. "Hm?" All of a sudden, the lunatic paused in her woes. "But it is all with Jin Guangshan, then after that, it is Jin Zixun." Jin Ruoyue made a face. "It's not only Jin-Furen, but it is all of LanlingJin Sect! " Jin Ruoyue once more paused. "Oh, but there's that Su She as well..."

Yu Ziyuan sipped on her tea. If it were anyone else, they would get whiplash with fast Jin Ruoyue's mood changes. But as she often saw something like that -both in real life and drama-, she could ignore it like it never happened at all.

"Anyways, did you find out why Yu Ziyuan was called the Violet Spider? I know that it's not because of the whip because she looks more like a scorpion that way." Jin Ruoyue asked as she nibbled on a melon seed. Yu Ziyuan pursed her lips before nodding. She had read almost everything Yu Ziyuan has on her and was surprised that she kept a dia-, no, it was a log. There were no emotions in it, so it was more like a mission report instead.

"Yu Ziyuan was known for her talent in speed. She was incredibly fast enough to the point where it seems like she had extra pairs of hands, or as the rumors said." Yu Ziyuan made a face.

"How is that a spider? I would have thought that with that nickname, she was able to fight 'exorcist' style." Both immediately imagined Yu Ziyuan crawling while bent backward at a 'call a priest' speed, carrying a sword as she crawled her way towards her opponent.

That mental image made Yu Ziyuan smack Jin Ruoyue on her shoulders. Jin Ruoyue whined like she had been wronged, but thought about it before conceding that it was in fact her fault.

"A-Hua, don't...just...don't." Yu Ziyuan sighed as she palmed her head from the headache that was Jin Ruoyue.

"Anyways, I found out that Jin Guangshan may have the authority, but that's it. Everything is Jin-Furen's." Jin Ruoyue clapped her hands together, giggling with a tinge of evil.

"Oh, isn't that dangerous." Yu Ziyuan's eyes glinted.

"Dangerous, it is." Jin Ruoyue nodded before continuing. "I could easily usurp him from the position. But as I am not from the Jin Sect originally, I would hand it all over to my son after plucking out the horrible influence from stupid brats." She spoke, sneering at the mention of said brats as they're spoiled beyond relief due to the money Jin-Furen earned.

Yu Ziyuan came across a paper that contained their conversation the other day and read it.

"What? Where will you get the money for this without being called out for embezzlement?" Yu Ziyuan placed the paper on the table to point out with a manicured finger.

"Urgh, you're right. But these are rightfully mine!" Jin Ruoyue whined, head slamming harshly on the table.

* * *

Jin Guangshan and Jiang Fengmian shouldn't have decided to enter Jin-Furen's sealed room after getting no response. They should have learned their lesson the last time they opened it.

"Why can't we use our period blood? It's healthy, filled with things that were supposed to have supplied to a growing fetus! Haven't you read a post about it where this girl just poured it on the plant for fun when it's dying, and then boom! It grew healthy! "

"That's gross! Where are we going to get a diva cup in this time and age!?"

"Just carve it out from something, I don't know!"

"Excuse me? I'm not going to risk getting splinters down there solely to pour period blood all over the lands, _just_ to get a healthier soil! Nobody wants that! And where will you be getting the blood from? There will be only one female there, and I don't think she's willing to risk anything!"

"Well, I'm not asking you nor her to do that! "

The crudeness of the conversation made the men gape at them. Jin Guangshan's grip loosened around his fan, making it drop to the floor, alerting the women.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want? It's still early, isn't it? We're checking the time properly, this time." Jin Ruoyue scoffed, sleeves covering her mouth.

"Wife...what?" Jin Guangshan couldn't form any sentence at all, mind still stuck in that... argument.

"Oh, so if the husband is the one who does it, then it doesn't matter. But if the wife is the one who says it, 'Wow! They're so crude!'" Jin Ruoyue mimicked in a high tone, making Yu Ziyuan snort into her tea.

"They're men. Because they act on it, they don't ever think that a woman could." She said, placing down her cup just in case Jin Ruoyue would do anything else.

"Urgh! I should have just married A-Rong instead of you. At least I know that I'll be treated right!" Jin Ruoyue threw her cup of tea against the wall, which was thankfully empty. Jiang Fengmian twitched, his smile getting a bit rigid.

"Please don't" He spoke, which went ignored by Jin Ruoyue, who hugged his wife. "Wife, are you drunk?" Jin Guangshan asked, only to get a middle finger raised at him by said wife.

"No, the only thing that we're drinking is tea. This time, barley tea to be specific." Yu Ziyuan only patted Jin Ruoyue on the head once before doing her best to try and dislodge the sticky woman off of her.

"Yeah, with how much I'm handling you, I would have long been alcoholic had I like the taste of such things." Jin Ruoyue wrinkled her nose in disgust. No matter in both lives, for her, alcohol tastes gross and nasty. It'll be hell on Earth the day she drinks it.

"Drinking would be preferable if I had to tolerate you." Yu Ziyuan scoffed, making Jin Ruoyue gasp in mock-shock.

Jiang Fengmian politely ignored Jin Ruoyue and led his wife out, bowing towards Jin Guangshan with respect.

Jin Ruoyue and Yu Ziyuan met their eyes and nodded to each other, promising to talk to each other again as they still had to handle their children.

* * *

**END!**

* * *

**I am also doing my best with LaTQW, but right now, I do not know what to do with the canon plot...**


End file.
